


Art of the Art of Loving

by makuramotou



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Fanarts, M/M, Maid Costume, Sunsets, Sweety - Freeform, cultural festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: ★☆★☆★ Visuals for the fic The Art of Loving♥ ✨Fixed because the pics disappeared idk why....but I hope this time you can see them now ^_^★☆★☆★





	1. Orange sunset




	2. after the waltz




	3. to be with you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the drawing that started th fic in my head. I drew Touya first and was supposed to draw Souma next to him but couldn't draw him without looking at his pic, so I drew Kei instead.... I liked them together, moreso because of the cultural fest cg...


End file.
